Don't Blame Yourself For It
by Dragon RainMaker
Summary: Something happened to Matt and Tai blame himself for it, I intended to make it angst, the rest is up to you.


Don't Blame Yourself For It

By: Dragon RainMaker {Dragon Wolf}

In the digital world, the group of digi-destined slept peacefully in a cave while the moon gave them light, the stars gave them the feeling of companion. 

At the campsite, everybody slept quietly, each at their own world of mind, other then Tai, who was struggling against the same nightmare he had before, sweat dropped down from his head, he twisted and turned, trying to break away from the nightmare. Suddenly, he shot up and his eyes snapped open, showing the fear from the nightmare. He looked around, calming himself that it was just a nightmare, but before he can accept that it was just a nightmare, he remember it really wasn't.

He gathered himself, insisted not to think about it. He went over to the lake side, pulls off his pair of white gloves and gathered a handful of water, he stare at the water, examining it. The water he gathered show the reflection of the full moon, the waver of the water and the cool light breeze that was there, he felt the reason why Matt love the night air, it felt calm and steady, calming the wave inside the heart. 

He snapped out of his trace and splashed the water over his face; it cooled him down from the nightmare and cleaned away the sweat. He lay down against the tree, still by the lake side. Everything remind him of his best friend, the wind that sound like music, the cool water of the lake, the loneliness of the moon, the link of the stars, they all match up with the personalities of Matt, the real true friend. 

~ Flashback~

It took place at the Digital World, the 8 young digidestined with 8 chosen digimon went down the path through the jungle, it was a blazing hot day, and the heat was killing them. Not far away, they spotted a lake, they ran there in no time, they each splashed some water on their face, the water was fresh, exactly what they needed in a blazing hot day. Once they stopped the splashing water, they heard some noise and soon followed by a digimon popping out of the water. 

It was like a bowling ball with needles and two arms and a pair of wings, it was blue with armour on his head, his fists got sharp piece sticking out like the ring on WereGarurumon, his fists was also covered with red armour.

"I'm Pukumon, I'm sent to kill you, the digidestined by MegaSeadramon. "The digimon said.

"AGUMON." Tai shouted for his digimon.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon."

"Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon."

"Tai, shouldn't we digivolve to mega?" MetalGreymon asked.

"Na, this digimon doesn't look like anything stronger then ultimate." Tai answer "OK, EVERYONE DIGIVOLVE TO ULTIMATE."

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon.""Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon." "Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon."

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon.""Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.""Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon."

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon.""Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon."

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon."

"So you think ultimate can defeat me, ha, hard luck, NEEDLE SQUALL." Pukumon fired all the needle on his body.

Each of the chosen digimon got hit and in no time, they de-digivolved back to rookie.

"TRY AGAIN." Tai shouted and hold his digivice up in the air.

"Agumon digivolve to... Agumon..." Agumon can't digivolve.

"What?!" Tai was in shock.

"So, you really think that I'm less then an ultimate but wrong, I'm a mega, now let see, you are the leader so allow me to destroy you, GLOBEFISH POISON." A single needle went and shoots at Tai direction.

Tai was shocked and fear start to climb up his back, his mind directed him to move but his legs are shaking like there is no tomorrow. He can't move an inch, not even a sound could come out of his voice box, all he could do was close his eyes the tightest and wait for the impact. During the time he closed his eyes, he could heard something but not clear enough to make any sense to him, then he felt something pushing him back, they landed hard with Tai under, as soon as they landed, he felt the body on top of him moved, the person rolled over to his left side and Tai finally opened his eyes. 

First he saw the other running towards him and noticed Gabumon eyes are welling up with tears, then he noticed he can't feel any pain and finally, he noticed the body beside him, it was his best friend, Matt. The first thing he could tell was, Matt had took the attack instead of him, he then saw blood coming from Matt left side, where his hand are covering, Tai slowly lifted his friend up, placing his head on his knees, his hands on Matt wound, he felt the warm blood pouring out from his wound, Matt just looked at him, Tai looked back at him.

"Why did you do it, Matt?" Tai asked in a whisper voice that was the best he could manage.

"Because... you are... my... friend. "Matt said in a weak voice, breathing harder with each word.

"I never told you before but you are my best friend, Matt." Tai said.

Just as these word are out, Matt crest began to glow just like Gabumon, the calm blue colour cover Gabumon up.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGaurumon."

"WHAT?!" Pukumon started to back away.

"METAL WOLF CLAWS." MetalGarurumon shouted.

"AHHH!!!" Pukumon screamed before turning into digital data.

MetalGarurumon didn't de-digivolve, he turn back to face the other, slowly he began to turn into small little white light, then they noticed Matt was also turning into the little light.

"NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US MATT!"Tai shouted as his grip on Matt shirt got tighter.

"Sorry...Tai, I...can't stay...anymore, try not to...blame yourself...for it." Matt said as his whole body turn into light and disappear like MetalGarurumon.

~End of flashback~

Tai wiped off his tears as he stares down at the crest of friendship around his neck. He missed Matt just as badly as T.K was, after all, it was partly his fault, and he had blamed himself partly for the accident. 

Tai looked back at little T.K, who slept hugging Patamon with a sad expression shown on his face, Tai felt guilty, he was the one who separated the brothers. The only way he can pay back Matt for what he had done was to look after T.K, he will take on Matt job and be there when T.K need a brother. 

Tai felt sleepy, half of him was asleep already, but he don't want to, he don't want to go back to the nightmare, the nightmare where he saw Matt calling for help but couldn't and was killed right in front of his face.

As he was half asleep, he saw a figure in front of him, the figure knee down and touched the crest, the crest of friendship, and it glowed a bit. Tai snapped open his eyes again, there was only one person who can active the crest of friendship but its impossible now. Tai look around wildly, alert if danger appear. 

Breaking the silence of the night, a sound came, music to be exact, the music travelled to Tai and the other, it was the same familiar sound of the harmonica. The soft and sorrow filled music lead to a path way to dream, not nightmare, dream, the word Tai almost forgot the meaning of. Tai felt tired, he allowed his eyelids slide down and brings him a night of sleep without a nightmare. 

The night once again came to be lonely with only the music of the harmonica company it, on the top of the tree that Tai was laying against, a shadowed figure sat there with a harmonica press against his lips, his azure blue eyes stare up at the full moon. He gave a warm smile towards Tai and T.K then disappeared like the end of music.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoy.


End file.
